


at the end of all your lines

by HazxLou



Series: Middle School Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, I honestly dont know what this is tbfh, Louis-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Middle School, POV Harry, Popular Harry, Shy Harry, Shy Louis, Teen Angst, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis, Unrequited Love, but when do harry and louis not end up together, if you actually read this you're amazing, not really - Freeform, so predictable honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazxLou/pseuds/HazxLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He pulled his green phone out of his pocket. He bit his lip at whatever he was seeing. My heart raced and I subconsciously bit my lip too, wishing I was biting his lip instead. His eyebrows rose up and he smiled. I took out my own phone. I scrolled down to his name. I could text him or call him anytime. But I knew he wouldn't smile at my texts or calls."</p><p> </p><p>Basically, Louis doesn't know that Harry loves him and Harry doesn't know that Louis loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of all your lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the silliest thing ever.
> 
> Please not that it was meant to be written like this; both of them are middle school so I tried depicting what a typical middle schooler would think like. (Unnecessary background information: Harry and Louis are both thirteen and in grade eight and they've been in the same class since grade five)
> 
> If you actually read this whole thing, wow I'm impressed haha. And if you actually liked it, I'm even more impressed and thank you so much! 
> 
> (the title is taken from skinny love heh)

He was sitting down at the same spot he always sat at. He was fiddling with his fingers waiting for people to come. Who were these people again? That's right, they were his friends. Friends who called him fat and ugly behind her back. Friends who laughed at everything, from the way he talked to way he sometimes wore red chinos. What shallow fools. The total opposite of him.

He pulled his green phone out of his pocket. He bit his lip at whatever he was seeing. My heart raced and I subconsciously bit my lip too, wishing I was biting his lip instead. His eyebrows rose up and he smiled. I took out my own phone. I scrolled down to his name. I could text him or call him anytime. But I knew he wouldn't smile at my texts or calls. I closed my phone and walked over to a table behind him without him seeing me. He was holding the phone to his ear now. 

"Hi mom!" He greeted his mom perkily. I mean, who did that? Except him of course. He was nice to everyone. I remember the last time I talked to him... I accidentally bumped into him and I said sorry. He smiled at me and said it was fine. I couldn't stop smiling that day.

He was talking animatedly to his mom while gesturing with his fingers. I laughed to myself. Even if his mom couldn't see him, even if he was talking to his teacher, even in the fake advertisement he did in movie makers class, he couldn't not move his hands. His beautiful blue eyes were tracing invisible patters in the air that only she could see. His mouth scrunched up as he listened to his mom say something.

"But mom!" He complained. I wondered what it was about. His hand was resting dejectedly on his lap now. "I want to say goodbye to everyone since I'm moving!" He exclaimed. His paper airplane necklace was so beautiful against his tan smooth chest. I wanted to-

Did he say moving?

"I'm never going to see these people again so please mom?" He pleaded.

Oh no. Please god no. If my life went away from me, what would I do? He was my everything, even if he didn't know it. He was the reason I smiled every day in hope that someday, he would feel the same way about me as I felt about him. I loved him. How could I let him go?

"Fine. Goodbye." He hung up and dejectedly stared into the distance. I did the same thing. My world was spinning around. For so long, I have loved him... even if it was from a distance. Now how could he leave me? I felt like crying except... I didn't want him to think I was some sort of coward.

'Hey. Yeah, my mom said no." He sighed into his phone. I couldn't stop staring at him. His hair was spiked up in a quiff. Someone should tell him to let his fringe down. He would look even cuter. His perfect face was now frowning and struck with grief. I wanted to tell him that I would miss him so much but a barrier separated us as far as the ocean. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear him say, "I wish everyone would just tell me what they think of me. Just one last shot. Like you know that no one will tell me they like me but stuff that they've always wanted to tell me. Like, you stink. Or that I hate your hair. Even if it's bad, I want to know." Who was he even kidding? He smelled like a mix of everything good. I always loved walking past him. And I loved his hair. I wish I could run my fingers through it and kiss him in the rain... okay Harry, stop it. You think about him too much. You should just forget him. But how could I when he was right in front of me, talking on the phone, laughing her beautiful laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, the most beautiful sound in the world, with his beautiful fingers fiddling her necklace and his head tilted and... oh god, I would not be able to survive without her. 

"I wish I could kiss him in the rain. I wish I could run my fingers through his hair. I wish I could hug him and be greeted with his smile every day. I wish I could hold hands with him and tell him all my problems. I wish his green eyes would gaze into mine and he would call me the most beautiful boy in the world, even though it's a lie. I wish... oh god, I wish so many things." He smiled sadly.

Who was that guy? He as the luckiest guy in the world. I would do all those things for him. I would do those and more. I would give my life for him. 

"You think I should tell him? But he's so popular and everything. I KNOW he won't like me back. I know he won't. He's just... You know how hot and smart and funny and wonderful he is. You know that he... I'm scared. But you're right. I only have one shot. I should do this right? I know that I'll be able to visit because I'm only moving to another school. But still. He'll never say he likes me back. But... He should know, right? I mean, it's our goodbye. Yeah, I think I will. Thanks. Bye. Yeah, love you too." He finished his phone call.

My jealously was rising like someone with a rising temperature. I wanted to be the guy he was talking about. I wanted him to like me. Not anyone else. But... the same second, I knew that it could never be me. I knew I dulled in comparison to someone amazing like him.

I got up and I walked towards the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him doing the same thing. I looked at the ground. No point in looking now. I knew his heart was with someone else.

"Harry, wait." I turned around. Was that him? Oh god it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. No, forget just my eyes, I couldn't believe it at all. I could count the number of times he's talked to me on one hand with none of my fingers up.

"Yeah?" I asked dumbly, Nice going Harry. Now he's going to think you're a tribal caveman.

"You know how I'm moving?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the ground, his hands wringing with nervousness. Oh how I knew that. I was hung down with grief by that. I opened my mouth to declare my love for him and tell him exactly how much I would miss him but I decided with a simple, "Yeah." Now he's going to think you're a caveman who knew only one word. Great job, Harry.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye." He was biting his lip again. This was a dare. I knew this was a-

"I know this is kind of weird, saying goodbye, since we hardly know each other. But there's a reason. I actually have liked you ever since I saw you. I'm actually in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way about me but I wanted to let you know and I'm going to miss you so much. I know you're going to think this is weird but I just wanted to tell you that I'm head over heels in love with you and I'll shut up and stop making a fool out of myself now." He said in a rush. He looked up at me, his baby blue eyes framed by his thick lashes. My mouth hung down in shock. This. Was. Unbelievable.

"Actually, I am utterly, head over heels in love with you." Saying that, I put my arm around his waist and brought him close to me, just like in all those dreams and his lis met mine.


End file.
